Feu et Cendres
by Black Angelis
Summary: Alors que Daenerys met le royaume à feu et à sang, Sansa Stark devient reine.


**Bonjour !**

**Je vous propose un court OS sur la façon dont j'imagine la fin de la série après la victoire contre le Roi de la Nuit. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**Feu et Cendres**

oOo

Feu et cendres. C'est tout ce qu'il reste de Winterfell.

Le cœur de Sansa saigne. Sa maison. Un champ de ruines.

Un dragon hurle dans le lointain alors qu'elle tombe à genoux dans les cendres du bois sacré.

.

_Quand la neige tombe et que le vent glacé souffle, le loup solitaire meurt mais la meute survit._

_._

Arya est morte. Bran est mort. Jon est mort. Le Roi de la Nuit a emporté la meute avec lui. Il ne reste qu'elle, la dernière louve.

Elle touche délicatement le tronc calciné de l'arbre-cœur. Elle est couverte de cendres, maintenant. Parviendra t-elle un jour à s'en débarrasser ?

Une ombre la rejoint et s'agenouille à ses côtés.

« Il ne reste que nous, » murmure Tyrion.

Jaime est mort. Le troupeau de lions n'est plus. Aucun rugissement ne brisera plus jamais le silence.

« Nous sommes seuls, » soupire t-elle.

Les mots sont comme des braises dans sa bouche. Le dragon a cessé de hurler.

« M'épouseriez-vous de nouveau ? » lui demande Tyrion.

_Le loup solitaire meurt, mais la meute survit._

« Oui. »

.

« La guerre n'est pas finie. Daenerys veut s'emparer du trône. Elle marchera bientôt sur Port-Réal. »

Les mots de Tyrion sonnent comme une prophétie.

« Rhaegal est mort, » répond t-elle. « Jon... Jon est mort. »

Jon. Le Loup Blanc. Son nom est teinté d'amertume, à présent.

« Pensez-vous que cela l'arrêtera ? »

.

_« Je prendrai ce qui m'appartient ! Avec le feu et le sang, je le prendrai ! »_

_._

La neige lui manquera. La froideur des flocons, la morsure du vent sur sa peau, la paix du bois sacré.

Rien n'est plus, maintenant. Winterfell est en cendres.

Ses larmes sont des cristaux de glace.

.

_« Jon, un corbeau est arrivée de la Citadelle. Un corbeau blanc. L'hiver est là. »_

_« Eh bien... Père l'avait toujours promis, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_._

Feu et cendres.

Sansa ne voit rien d'autre lorsqu'ils arrivent à Port-Réal. Où est l'hiver ? Oh, l'hiver lui manque. Le silence de Winterfell. L'obscurité.

Le feu embrase les rues, consume toute trace de vie de son baiser mortel. L'ombre d'un dragon vole gauchement au dessus d'eux, criblée de carreaux d'arbalète.

Sansa vacille. Tyrion la rattrape.

« Elle a mis la ville à feu et à sang, » s'épouvante t-elle.

Devant eux, le Donjon Rouge n'est plus qu'un brasier.

.

« _Je suis Daenerys du Typhon de la Maison Targaryen, héritière légitime du Trône de Fer, Reine légitime des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Protectrice des Sept Couronnes, Mère des Dragons, Khaleesi de la Grande Mer Herbeuse, l'Imbrûlée, la Briseuse de Chaînes._ »

.

Feu et cendres.

Non, feu et sang, corrige Sansa alors qu'elle trébuche sur un corps à moitié calciné.

Le feu et le sang, partout.

Feu et Sang. Feu et Sang. Feu et Sang.

.

« _Brûlez-les tous !_ »

.

Cersei n'était pas la Reine Folle, finalement.

.

Le feu s'éteint. Drogon a fini par s'effondrer quelque part, agonisant. Port-Réal ressemble à Winterfell, maintenant. Un tas de cendres.

Sansa regarde Tyrion. Son cœur saigne t-il, comme le sien a saigné ?

Les derniers soldats Lannister qui gardent ce qui reste du Donjon Rouge se figent lorsqu'ils aperçoivent Tyrion.

Sansa sait qu'ils ont reçu l'ordre de le tuer. Pourtant, ils tombent à genoux dans le sang et les cendres.

« _Mon seigneur._ »

Un lion vaudra toujours mieux qu'un dragon.

.

« _Quand on joue au jeu des trônes, soit on gagne, soit on meurt._ »

.

La salle du trône est méconnaissable mais le Trône, lui, est toujours là. Ses épées sont autant de lames dans le cœur de Sansa.

« Où est Cersei ? »

Réduite en cendres, elle aussi ? Sansa s'était imaginée qu'elle mourrait sur le Trône, sa couronne sur la tête. Une lionne jusqu'au bout.

« Venez, allons voir. »

.

« _Tu auras trois enfants. D'or seront leurs couronnes et d'or leurs linceuls._ »

.

« Vous êtes mourante. »

Cersei s'est traînée jusqu'à ce qui reste de son lit. Sa peau blanche est maculée de brûlures. Les draps sont couverts de sang. Ses cheveux d'or sont emmêlés. Sansa se surprend un instant à regretter ses longs cheveux. Sa crinière de lionne.

Elle ne peut détacher son regard du cadavre d'un bébé dans les bras de Cersei.

« Oui. Le spectacle te plaît, petite colombe ? »

.

« _Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour t'abattre et s'emparer de tout ce qui t'est cher. »_

_._

« Je suis contente que ce soit toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je savais qu'une autre reine viendrait prendre ma place. Je pensais que ce serait Margaery. Puis cette catin aux cheveux d'argent qui a réduit mon royaume en cendres. »

_Feu et Sang._

Chaque mot lui coûte, sa respiration est laborieuse. Son agonie durera des heures.

« Mais tu seras cette reine. »

« Je ne suis pas une reine. »

« Oh, si, tu le seras. Toutes ces cendres seront tiennes. »

Cersei saisit sa couronne de ses doigts brûlés et la tend à Sansa.

« Elle est à toi. Tu es mon héritière, petite colombe. »

« Non. Je suis Sansa Stark. Je suis gardienne du Nord. Je ne suis pas une reine. »

_L'hiver vient._

« Plus maintenant. Tu es Sansa Lannister. »

Pour la première fois, elle daigne regarder Tyrion qui se tient en retrait.

« Les derniers Lannister. Je t'ai créée, petite colombe. J'ai choisi mon destin. Tu seras reine après moi. Ils t'appelleront la Louve Dorée. »

_Je rugis._

_._

« _Laisse moi te donner un conseil en ce jour si particulier. Plus tu aimeras de gens, plus tu seras faible. Tu feras pour eux des choses que tu sais que tu ne dois pas faire. Tu te conduiras en idiote pour les rendre heureux et assurer leur sécurité. N'aime personne d'autre que tes enfants, sur ce plan une mère n'a pas le choix. _»

.

« J'ai une question à te poser. »

Tyrion touche du bout des doigts les cheveux blonds du bébé mort-né.

« Y a t-il eu un moment où tu n'as pas souhaité ma mort ? » reprend t-il.

Cersei ferme les yeux. Ses parents sont morts. Jaime est mort. Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen sont morts. Son bébé est mort.

Il ne reste plus qu'eux. Les derniers Lannister. Ses lèvres se tordent en un semblant de sourire.

.

« _Un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes._ »

.

« Reste avec moi jusqu'à la fin, » souffle Cersei.

Elle effleure la main de Tyrion du bout des doigts alors qu'une larme roule sur sa joue.

.

« S'il te plaît. »

.

« _Et lorsque tes larmes t'auront noyée, les mains du valonqar se resserreront autour de ta gorge blanche et te feront exhaler ton dernier souffle de vie. _»

_._

Sansa retourne dans la salle du trône. Des cendres volent dans l'air. Combien d'âmes est-elle en train de respirer ?

Les cendres font le même bruit que la neige quand on marche dessus, réalise t-elle.

Tyrion à ses côtés, elle se fige devant le Trône de Fer. Les soldats Lannister les regardent passer en silence.

.

« Sansa Lannister ! Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Protectrice du Royaume, la Louve Dorée ! »

.

Daenerys se tient face à elle. Elle est couverte de cendres et de sang. Ses cheveux d'argent ont brûlé. Ses derniers soldats se déploient autour d'elle.

Sansa reste assise sur le Trône. Tyrion se tient à ses côtés sans broncher.

« Sansa Stark, » dit Daenerys. « Le Trône m'appartient. Je suis l'héritière légitime des Sept Couronnes. Ployez le genou, ou mourez. »

Oh, elle aimerait être Sansa Stark. Regarder Arya et Jon se battre dans la cour de Winterfell. Observer Bran grimper et Rickon tenter de l'imiter. Chevaucher avec Robb. Écouter les histoires de sa mère, voir la fierté dans le regard de son père. Se perdre dans les yeux dorés de Lady.

Tout ça appartenait au passé, comme l'hiver et la neige. Elle ne pouvait plus être Sansa Stark. Non, elle était Sansa Lannister, maintenant.

.

« _Un lion ne se soucie nullement de ce que pensent les moutons._ »

.

« Ma maison a brûlé, » répond Sansa. « Port-Réal a brûlé. Vous avez tout brûlé. Je ne devrais pas être surprise. _Feu et Sang_ est votre devise. Je ne vous laisserai pas réduire le peu qu'il reste en cendres. »

Des braises se rallument dans les yeux violets.

« Je suis l'héritière légitime des... »

« Jon était l'héritier légitime, » coupe Sansa. « Et je revendique son trône. »

« Tyrion ? » l'interpelle Daenerys.

La trahison empoisonne sa voix.

« Je suis d'accord avec ma femme. »

Sansa entend les regrets dans la sienne.

« Westeros n'a pas besoin de davantage de feu et de cendres. »

.

Le feu. Le sang. Les cendres. Les ruines de Winterfell. Les cris de sa famille.

Le cadavre d'un bébé dans les bras du cadavre de Cersei.

Et le Trône. Toujours intact. Sansa peut voir le sang qui recouvre les épées.

« Que nous reste t-il ? » murmure t-elle pour elle-même.

Tyrion lève les yeux vers elle.

« Un royaume à reconstruire. »

Elle le laisse l'enlacer alors qu'il la rejoint dans ses larmes.

.

« _Famille, Devoir, Honneur._ »


End file.
